Bosses
Boss zombies are the strongest type of zombie. Each boss has a special ability that no other zombie uses. Bosses typically appear every 10 waves, each becoming harder than the last. Take note that the boss's health depends on how many players there are in a server. Headshots damages don't do much damage to the bosses. MegaTank.png|Mega Tank Slimeking.png|Slime King DarkGhost.png|Dark Ghost DemonOverlord.png|Demon Overlord DragonBeast.png|Dragon Beast Alien.png|Alien Leader Bosses Mega Tank: Its health depends on how much players there are in a server, throws rocks at random players, can do earthquakes (3 times or once, red and big wave, respectively), appears in wave 11. King Slime: Its health depends on how much players there are in a server, throws green rays at players, can do earthquakes (once), and can do green rays that target all players currently alive at their current location (easy to dodge), appears in wave 21. King Slime can also send up columns of slime around him, and the columns deal around half your hp. Also, if you get hit by the rays, you have a chance to be stuck inside the ground for a short period of time. Dark Ghost: Its health depends on how much players there are in a server, throws red orbs at players (similar to King Slime's green rays), can do earthquakes but the blast comes from the outside in, and can go invisible for a certain amount of time, appears in wave 31. Demon Overlord: Its health depends on how much players there are in a server, summons Explosive Zombies and Demons (there's a chance for the summoned zombies to be tanks), attacks comes from the ground so you need to keep moving, and can use an explosive attack shield if it is near player, appears in wave 41. 'Dragon Beast: '''Its health depends on how much players there are in a server, this boss can attack faster than the other bosses, it can shoot lasers which can do a little damage, can use dragon breath which can slowly deal damage to the players who got it by it, can also do a dragon spin which is a cross explosions attack that can deal more damage than the laser. These attacks are from the dragon element in elemental wars (except the laser), appears in wave 51+. 'Alien Leader : '''Its health depends on how much players there are in a server. This boss can spawn on random waves on the Alien Lair map. It can throw plasma balls at random players, can cast an earthquake like wall and it can shield itself. Trivia * Many of these bosses tend to have the same roblox faces you can buy, as well as the accessories. Therefore, you are able to actually buy these items to make yourself look like a boss. * King Slime boss is also a boss from the 2D action game, Terraria. * If you have the Bat or Pumpkin Bat, you will be able to jump on top of every boss, allowing you to look down and shoot consistent headshots, or brutal damage with knives. This is helpful as you do not actually lost health while being on top any boss. Category:Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Enemies